Don't Mess With Me
by Inufreak247
Summary: Rated for some language. Kagome is just a normal, punk girl. Inuyasha is a prep. Inuyasha decides to pull a prank on Kagome. He is going to make her fall in love with him, then dump her flat! What will happen?
1. Meet Me

Don't Mess With Me

Hey. My name is Kagome Higurashi, and welcome to my life. I go to Elden High school. I'm just your average teenage girl. Oh, did I mention that I am the leader of a kickass punk group? I have a couple of best friends. Theirs Sango, who is my best friend ever, Miroku, who is this really perverted guy who hits on every girl he sees, Rin, who is this total badass girl, and Shippo, who is the innocence of the group. I love all my friends, and wouldn't trade them for anything.

There is one friend I would trade though, Inuyasha Youkai. Believe it or not, we used to be best friends, until he started to date Kikyo. Kikyo is my sworn enemy; she is a total preppy bitch, who doesn't give a rat's ass about anyone. She messes with Inuyasha's head, and he totally goes along with her when ever she pisses me off. But hey, what can you do. This is a messed up world, and we are all living in it. But god, do I hate her. I also hate Inuyasha. But, THAT is my life.


	2. The Friends, and Inuyasha's Plan

Don't Mess With Me

'Lucky me' Kagome thought to herself as she walked over to her locker. 'This day began just like another, with Kikyo and Inuyasha commenting on my behavior, and choice of clothing. He is such a jack-'

Kagome was cut off by her thought, when she was slapped on the back by her best friend in the world, and the only person who really understood her, Sango.

"Hey girl, what's shakin?" Sango asked with a giant smile on her face. Kagome glanced at what Sango was wearing. She wore a purple tank top that said 'life a bitch, and so am I" on it. She wore a super short black skirt, and had on fishnet stocking and 4 inch heels on.

"Lookin good, Sango!" Kagome said

"You look nice too!" Sango replied. And Kagome did look good. She wore a fish red and black shirt that said 'It's all about me. Deal with it'. She also wore hip hugger pants that were very low. Her hair was tied in a messy bun, and she wore platform sandals.

"Hello, my mmmm LOVELY ladies!!" Miroku shouted from behind, as he poked his head in between the two girls. Miroku was wearing a black shirt that you could see his chest through. He wore blue jeans, and a couple of chains hung from them. He also wore a black hat backwards.  
  
"Sango, you are looking especially beautiful today" Miroku said as he rubbed Sango's butt. She screamed, and slapped him on his face.

"What's all the screaming about?" Rin questioned, as she walked over to the group.

"Nothing, Miroku is just being himself again." Kagome answered as she giggled. Rin was wearing a skirt that was black, and had waves in it. She wore a black strapless shirt that exposed a little bit of her chest. She had on a silver necklace that said 'Sexy Bitch' on it. She also had on black boots that went up to her knees.

"Hurry up guys!! We are gonna be late for class!" Shippo yelped as he joined his 4 friends.

"Shippo, you never wanna be late for classes." Kagome said as she sighed. Shippo wore a blue see through shirt, and black leather pants with chains hanging from them.

"Well, all the geeks and bitches are here, I can see." Kikyo spat out

"Wow, Kikyo, nice to know you have eyes. We never knew that." Kagome snicked back

"Oh cool it, Kagome. We are just playing with you." Inuyasha said laughing

"Oh, go jump the gun" Kagome yelled back, pissed

"Baby, you can jump my gun, anytime, anyplace." Inuyasha said back teasingly. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Comon guys, lets ditch this place." Kagome gave the order, and they all went off to class.

The next class, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kikyo were together.

"Alright class, let's begin the exciting world of algebra" the teacher stated. Kagome was ignoring the teacher, and listening to music.

"Excuse me Kagome, am I interrupting you by teaching?" the teacher asked

"Actually I do." Kagome replied "I love this song" Kagome jumped out of her seat and started dancing.

Inuyasha watched her in awe. 'How can she be so stupid, and dance around, making a fool out of herself? Owell........she looks really hot today'. Inuyasha shook his head 'what the hell am I thinking? I hate her! Why am I thinking she looks hot?! ' Inuyasha mentally kicked himself.

After school, the gang met at Kagome's locker, getting ready to go shopping at their regular stop, Hot Topic. When, guess who showed up.

"Oh mama, you are looking fine today, Higurashi" Inuyasha said

"Bite me retard" Kagome snipped back

"Okay, if you insist!" Inuyasha took a step towards Kagome. She punched him in his arm.

"HEY! What the hell?!" Inuyasha was surprised. 'Man, she is a hard hitter' Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Go to hell you jerk face!" Kagome shouted as she ran off with her friends.

'I wonder what I can do to pull a totally great prank on her....'

"I've got it!!" Inuyasha said out loud. ' I will buy clothes, pretend I am a punk, so I can make her fall sooooo hard in love with me, and then I will dump her flat!! What a great idea!!!! ' Inuyasha thought to himself. 'So tomorrow, I will put my grand plan into action.'

What do you think? Please review!! Next chapter, comin right up!!!


	3. Welcome to the group and party time

Don't Mess With Me

The next day of school, Inuyasha came wearing a black tight fitting shirt that said 'Don't piss me off. I'm running out of places to hide the bodies'. He wore a black baseball cap backward, and he wore blue baggy pants, with holes in them.

"What in the HELL are you wearing preppy?" Kagome questioned. She had her hair tied in two ponytails, and wore a stretchy hat over them. She had on a short cut skirt, with chains hanging from it, and a blue sleeveless shirt that said 'Piss me off, lose your manhood'. She wore boots that went up to her knees. Inuyasha thought she looked hotter than ever, but he brushed those feelings off in order to carry out his plan.

"Hey." Inuyasha sad in a sad tone of voice.

"Hm? What's the matter?" Kagome questioned

"Well, I have decided to turn punk, and all my friends left me. Now, I have no one to hangout with." Inuyasha's ear flattened on his head.

For the first time, Kagome actually felt really sorry for him.

"Well, I suppose, If you want, you can hang with my group.." Kagome replied.

Inuyasha's ears perked up. "Really? Thanks" Inuyasha replied.

At lunch, Kagome introduced Inuyasha to the gang.

"Kagome" Sango whispered to her friend. "Why the hell are we letting Inuyasha hang with us? Remember what a total jerk he was to us, like, ALL the time??" Sango questioned

"Well, I feel bad for him. Since he turned punk, all of his friends left him. I mean, comon, it's the least we can do." Kagome replied.

'Or the most' Sango thought to herself.

"Hey, Kagome, are we still coming over your house tonight, for the 'you know what'?" Rin questioned

"For what?" Inuyasha questioned

"DUH!" Miroku shouted. "Kagome is throwing a party with us at her place! I mean comon, its Friday, party night!!!" Miroku replied "You should totally come dude!" Miroku said as he smiled and gave thumbs up to Inuyasha.

"Is that okay, Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned

"Sure, the more the better!" Kagome said as she smiled and winked at Inuyasha. For some reason, Inuyasha blushed. He didn't even know why he did it.

That night at the party, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Rin, Inuyasha, and of course Kagome arrived their.

"Wow, Kagome's house is huge!" Inuyasha said

"Yeah, well she's got the dough!" Miroku replied

"Shut the hell up, Miroku!" Sango said as she hit him on the head.

"Yo!" Kagome said as she welcomed her friends into her house. Kagome music was blasting throughout her house. She grabbed Inuyasha arm and pulled him on to the dance floor.

"Don't you want to dance with me?" Kagome said flirtatiously. Inuyasha smiled

"You know I do" he replied as he started dancing.

About 3 hours later, they got tired of dancing. Rin and Shippo had to leave, so they said their goodbyes and went home. The four remaining decided to watch a scary movie. They picked 'The Shining'. On the couch, Inuyasha and Kagome sat next to each other, and Sango and Miroku sat next to each other. The two girls had a blanket covering them, because they were scared. The blanket was pulled up on them, and covered their bodies up to their noses. Kagome got scared, and jumped and curled up into Inuyasha's chest. He jumped a little, from that, but then put an arm around her. Kagome noticed what she had done, and began to blush, but didn't pull away from him. Sango also got scared from the movie, but decided to just curl up in a ball.

"Don't be shy" Miroku whispered, as he leaned Sango against himself. Sango blushed like crazy.

After the movie ended, it was almost 1:00. Sango had fallen asleep on the couch.

"Should I take her to her house?" Miroku wondered

"No, don't be ridiculous. It's really dark out, and you guys are tired, so just sleep over here tonight. My parents aren't here anyways." Kagome replied. "I will go get the sleeping bags, and a change off clothes for you guys. Be right back."

In 15 minutes, Kagome returned with the sleeping bags, and clothes.

"Here Miroku, sleep in this. Here you go, Inuyasha."

"Thanks" both guys answered.

Kagome setup the sleeping bags, and Miroku put Sango in hers. The sleeping bags were lined up with Miroku and Sango next to each other, and Kagome and Inuyasha side by side.  
  
"Good night, sweet dreams" Kagome said as she blew a kiss in Inuyasha's direction. He was blushing his ass off.

"Night" Miroku said, as he drifted asleep.

"Hey, Kagome......you awake?" Inuyasha asked

"Yeah, what's the matter?" Kagome asked as she yawned

"Why did you snuggle up to me when we were watching the movie? Do you like me or something?" Inuyasha questioned with a smirk on his face. Kagome was blushing madly.

"In your dreams, Inuyasha! I was scared, from the movie" Kagome replied nervously

"Sure thing, Kagome. Good night." Inuyasha said.

"Good night" Kagome replied.

The next morning, they all woke up. Sango and Miroku left early to get home. Inuyasha slowly woke up, along with Kagome. She was snuggling close to his chest. She, seeing this, jumped out of the bag.

"Alright, well, it's morning, and you really should get going, okay?" Kagome said nervously.  
  
"Yeah, okay"  
  
In 10 minutes, Inuyasha was dressed and ready to go.

"So, I guess I will get going now." Inuyasha said as he leaned closer to Kagome.

"Yeah..." Kagome said, as she found herself leaning in with him. Inuyasha leaned all the way in and kissed Kagome. Kagome was melting inside. They finally broke apart because they needed to breathe.

"Bye, Kagome" Inuyasha said softly

"Bye..." Kagome replied. She was still on cloud nine, from kissing him

'I'm not falling for this girl....am I?' Inuyasha said to himself. 'What about my plan? But I can't change my feelings towards her.........am I falling in love with her?'

'I am definitely falling' Kagome thought to herself, as she shut the door, and got ready for the day.

What did you think? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!


	4. Secrets Revealed and Goodbye

Don't Mess With Me

"So how's the plan going, Inuyasha?" Kikyo questioned as she stood by Inuyasha's locker.

"Um, it's going fine, Kikyo." Inuyasha replied nervously.

"Good, then dump her soon and turn back to your normal self." Kikyo said as she leaned in and kissed Inuyasha. He broke away from her quickly, and kept looking around to make sure that Kagome wasn't any where near by.

"What's the matter?" Kikyo questioned

"No-nothing's the matter. I have to go to lunch now, see ya later." Inuyasha replied as he ran off to the cafeteria. When he got there, he saw Kagome, Sango, and Miroku sitting at a table. Rin and Shippo were buying lunch.

"Hey guys." Inuyasha said as he leaned in and kissed Kagome sweetly.

"Hi" Kagome said softly.

"YO!" Miroku yelped

"What's up?" Sango questioned.

"The usual boring crap." Inuyasha said as Kagome and Sango giggled.

"Um, Inuyasha...can I talk to you for a minute?" Kagome asked as she pulled Inuyasha to a separate table away from her friends.  
  
"Sure, Kagome. What's up?" He asked as he stared at her curiously.

"I just wanted to ask you......are you and Kikyo.....you know.....still dating each other?" Kagome asked as she looked down at the floor.

"Of course not." Inuyasha answered back.

"Really? Okay, cool. Cuz I wanted to know if you would go to the prom with me. It's only 2 weeks away, and I would really like to go with you, you know, it could be fun! We could dance, and hang out with our friends, and we would have a really great time and-"

Inuyasha stopped her rambling by kissing her passionately on the lips.

"Of course I will go with you to prom, Kagome. I wouldn't dream of going with anyone else." Inuyasha replied.

"Okay" Kagome said back as she walked back over to her table.

"Hey guys, I'll catch up with you later." Inuyasha yelled as he picked up his backpack and walked out of the café.

'Oh great.' Inuyasha thought to himself. 'What am I going to do now? I promised two women that I would take them to the prom. Who shouldn't I go with?'

At the last period of class, Inuyasha made his decision about who he wanted to take to the prom, so he met up with Kikyo at her locker.

"Kikyo, I need to talk to you" Inuyasha started

"About what?" Kikyo replied curiously

"I can't go with you to prom."

"WHAT!!!???" Kikyo screamed

"Ssshhh!" Inuyasha screamed back.

"It's because of that wench, Kagome, isn't it!?" Kikyo cried.

"Well......yes..." Inuyasha replied

Inuyasha didn't even notice that Kagome had turned the corner and was behind Kikyo and Inuyasha as they argued.

"What happen to the plan? REMEMBER? You were gonna make her fall in love with you, and then you were going to dump her flat! This shouldn't be destroying OUR relationship!!!!" Kikyo screamed.

Inuyasha turned around, because he heard as gasp, and Kagome's voice.

"You jerk!" She cried out at him.

Inuyasha's eyes bugled out of his head. 'Oh no! She heard the whole thing?'

"So...this was all just a trick...a gag?" Kagome said in between sobs.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha started to say, but Kikyo cut him off.

"Yes, you punk ass bitch! It was just a joke. But then you, being yourself, went and screwed up my relationship with MY boyfriend."

Kikyo kept rambling on, but Kagome didn't pay attention to her. She kept staring at Inuyasha coldly. Inuyasha had a really sad look on his face.

"It's to fucking noise!!!" Kagome screamed as she punched Kikyo in the mouth.

"You know what" she started to say as she faced Inuyasha. "You're the one who is gonna miss out, because I'm a great person. But trust me, I am not gonna miss out on anything, because you, are a jackass who isn't worthy of anything that I can offer." Kagome said coldly.

"Kagome, I-" Inuyasha was cut off by Kagome's words.

"And to think, I fell in love with you..." Kagome said sadly as she started to walk away.

Inuyasha heart just stopped. 'Did she just say that she loves me?'

"Wait, Kagome!" Inuyasha said as he grabbed her hand.

"Kagome, it was a plan in the beginning, until I hung out with you, and saw how great a person you are. The truth is Kagome, I love you too!" Inuyasha said.

"Oh, you love me do you?" Kagome questioned

"Yes, I really and truly do!!" Inuyasha replied.

"Well, that's very exciting, but I DON'T love you. Good bye Inuyasha." Kagome said, as she ripped her hand out of his and ran home.

"Damn it." Inuyasha said out loud as he cursed himself for being so stupid.

"When Kagome got home, she ran up stairs to her room, locked the door, jumped on her bed and buried her head in her pillow.

"I hate you Inuyasha, you jerk". She said, as she cried herself to sleep.


	5. Kagome's Plan

Don't Mess With Me

The next day of school, Inuyasha sat with Miroku and Sango at one end of the table. Kagome, Rin and Shippo sat at a different table, away from Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, you are such a jerk! I thought you were better than that!" Sango screamed as she slapped Inuyasha on his left cheek, then she went for the right one, but Inuyasha grabbed her hand. He had explained to them what happened between him and Kagome, that's why Sango was so pissed.

"Hey, I love her! And stop fucking slapping me!" Inuyasha yelled ticked off.

"So wait, what are you gonna do? How are you still gonna take her to the prom, if she hates you?" Miroku questioned.

"I'm not really sure" Inuyasha answered as he looked at Kagome, who was drawing a picture. He couldn't quite see what she was drawing, so he crept up beside her, and glanced over her shoulder. I was a drawing of her. Her hair was flowing through the wind, and she wore a long black dress, and was bare foot. She held a knife in her hand that was drenched in blood, and she had a deep gash in her heart, and blood was seeping out of the wound.

"Wow" Inuyasha said, as he admired her work. Kagome, seeing Inuyasha closed up her book, and picked up her belongings and started to walk off. Inuyasha chased after her, following.

"That's a really nice picture." Inuyasha commented. Kagome just ignored him.

"What does it all mean to you?" Inuyasha wondered.

Kagome stopped walking.

"You want to know what it means." Kagome questioned back.

"Yes." Inuyasha replied.

"See that girl, that's me." Kagome answered.

"I figured that, she's just as beautiful as you are." Inuyasha answered. He expected her to blush, but instead she just stood their with a cold look on her face.

"See the knife? That's you basically stabbing me in the heart, and leaving me to die." Kagome replied with no emotion in her words at all.

Inuyasha felt his heart get suddenly cold. 'Did I really turn her into such a cold hearted person?' he thought to himself. 'I have got to fix it'

Later that night, Sango and Rin slept over Kagome's house.

"O? You have some messages here Kagome. Don't you want to listen to them?" Sango questioned

"Who are they from?" Kagome asked as she laid down on her bed. "Can you read the names to me please?"

"Sure." Sango replied. "Number 1, Inuyasha."

"Delete"

"Number 2, Inuyasha"

"Delete"

"Number 3, Inuyasha"

"Delete"

"Number 4, Inuyasha"

"Delete. How many messages do I have altogether?" Kagome questioned

"Um.....23" Sango replied

"How many are from Inuyasha?"

"Um......all of them" Sango replied

"What's the matter, Kagome? Why don't you just call him back?" Rin wondered as she spread out on Kagome's bed.

"Because, I hate him, and he is a jerk" Kagome answered

"Why don't we get him back then?" Sango said

"I like the way your mind works, Sango" Kagome replied.

"Yeah, so go with him to prom, pretend like you are all in love with him and stuff, then, at the end of prom, a giant bucket of red paint will fall on him, followed by a ton of feathers, then you can put on a plastic beak around his mouth, then me, you, and Rin will yell 'chicken!!' and make chicken noises. He will be the laugh of the school!!!"

"I love it!" Rin squealed

"Yeah, I love it too. Let's do it" Kagome agree.

"Start by calling him back, and telling him that you aren't mad at him, and are willing to give him a second chance and go to prom with him." Sango instructed

"Okay, hold on. I will call him right now." Kagome dialed Inuyasha's phone number

"Yo, Inuyasha here."

"Hey, Inuyasha?"

"Ka-Kagome? Why are you calling me?" Inuyasha asked confused

"Well, you did call me 23 times; I thought you would want me to call you back."

"I did, but you were all mad at me, not that I blame you but-"

"Are you still taking me to the prom?" Kagome questioned

"Yeah, if you still wanna go." Inuyasha asked

"Yeah, I do. Let's go shopping now, and pick out an outfit for each of us to wear, okay?" Kagome suggested

"Yeah, sure. I'll meet you at the mall in 15 minutes, okay?"

"Okay, bye"

"Bye"

15 minutes later, Kagome and Inuyasha arrived at the mall.

"What do you want to get first?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Let's get my dress first, okay?"

"Sure" Inuyasha agreed.

The first store Kagome went into, she found the perfect dress for her. It was a short, black Chinese style dress. It had black flowers and leaves all over it. It also was strapless. It was really pretty. Kagome put it on, and then modeled it for Inuyasha. His jaw hit the floor because she looked so beautiful.

"What do you think?" Kagome asked

"You look gorgeous" Inuyasha replied. Kagome blushed. She picked out these cute Japanese sandals to go with her dress. Then it was Inuyasha's turn to find an outfit.

He found a traditional black tuxedo, and he had a red rose put in it, and he wore a red tie, and black shiny shoes.

"Hey, I gotta go now, so I'll see you tomorrow in school, okay?" Inuyasha said

"Yeah, okay, bye" She replied as she leaned in a he kissed her sweetly.

'I've got her back' Inuyasha thought to himself

'I've got him now!' Kagome thought to herself.


	6. Kagome's BDay

Don't Mess With Me

The next day of school, Kagome ran over to Inuyasha and hugged him from behind.

"Hey you" Kagome said as she buried her face in his hair.

"Hey, Kagome." Inuyasha replied "I have to ask you something."

"Sure, what is it?" Kagome wondered

"You're not mad at me?" Inuyasha asked

"Of course not!" Kagome replied as she giggled.

"No offense, but I find that hard to believe. I mean, the other day, you wouldn't even talk to me, and now you are all over me. What's that about?" Inuyasha questioned

"Well, don't you think that people deserve a second chance?" Kagome said sheepishly

"Yeah.....I guess...." Inuyasha replied.

"Good" She answered as she kissed him lightly on the lips. "I'm having a party tonight, for my birthday, and you better come."

"You bet, I wouldn't miss it for the world." Inuyasha replied. "Later!"

"Bye bye!!" Kagome said as she waved.

That night at Kagome's house, she had a party for her birthday. The people that arrived were Rin, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha.

Sango and Miroku showed up first.

"Yo!" Miroku said as he walked in the door with Sango holding hands.

"HUH?" Kagome replied as she looked at a close up of Sango and Miroku holding hands. Then she poked them holding, and they gripped tighter.

"OH?" Kagome replied confused. Sango and Miroku walked into Kagome's house. The music was playing, so they started to dance together.

The next two to arrive were Rin and Shippo. They were each holding a separate present that they gave to Kagome.

"Thanks!" Kagome said as she squealed.

Finally, the last to arrive, Inuyasha.

"Hey." He said as he gave her a birthday kiss on her lips. Then he handed her, her present.

"Thanks." She replied. "Hey!" Kagome shouted as she turned around. Miroku and Sango were making out. Kagome, Shippo, Rin and Inuyasha gathered around Sango and Miroku as they stood there with their eyes budging out of their heads.

"What the hell is going on here???" Kagome questioned

"Oh, you can't tell?" Miroku asked

"No, I can tell what it is, but why are you two doing it together?" Kagome asked

"Well, we are dating, genius!" Miroku replied happily. Sango just sat there blushing.

"Okay, while they do that, do you guys want to order a pizza?" Kagome asked. Everyone nodded.

1 hour later, the pizza came and they finished eating. Now it was time to open up the presents.

"Here, this is from me and Miroku" Sango said as she gave Kagome the gift rapped in black wrapping paper.

"Thanks" Kagome unwrapped the gift. It was a 'Happy Bunny' bed comforter.

"Oh my god, thank you sooooo much guys!!" Kagome said as she jumped up and hugged them.

"No problem" Miroku replied

"I knew you would love it." Sango said

"Next gift is from me" Rin gave Kagome the gift wrapped in purple paper. Kagome opened it. It was a 'Illig Black And Blue Cop Top' from Hot Topic.

"You are the best!!" Kagome squealed as she jumped up and hugged Rin. Rin giggled in response.

"Open this" Shippo said as he handed Kagome her gift wrapped in green paper. Kagome opened it to find a pair of 'Tripp Black and Red X Stitch Chain Pant' and a 'Tripp Black and Red Pleated Pin Skirt' from Hot Topic.

"I LOVE YOU!" Kagome said as she hugged Shippo.

"You are sooooo welcome" Shippo replied.

"This, of course is from me" Inuyasha said as he handed Kagome a huge present wrapped in pink and black paper.

"Let's see what's inside!" Kagome said as she took off the paper. First, there was a box of chocolates in a heart shape. Second, a Black and Pink Dork Beanie. Third, Black Fishnet Arm Warmers. Fourth, a Green Day CD. And fifth, a Hot Kiss Black Strap Fishnet Handkerchief Dress.

"YOU ROCK!!!!!" She said as she leaped into his arms and gave him a huge, sweet kiss on his lips.

"Hey, Kagome! Can we go in your pool and Jacuzzi?" Rin asked

"Yeah, let's all go."

15 minutes later, everyone was in a bathing suit and ready to go.

Rin came out in her bathing suit first. It was a bikini. The top was white with pink dots. The bottom was pink with tie strings.

"How do I look?" Rin giggled than sat on the couch.

Shippo came in next wearing a dark green bathing suit. He sat on the couch next to Rin.

Miroku came in after, wearing a dark blue bathing suit. He stood up waiting for Sango.

Sango came in next wearing a bikini that had a black top and a red bottom tied with string. Miroku whistled and she blushed.

Inuyasha came in wearing a red bathing suit.

Then last, Kagome came in wearing a bikini with hot pink borders, with simple black string. Inuyasha's jaw hit the floor.

"Comon, let's go in!" Kagome said as she ran into her backyard. Inuyasha ran after her. When he got into the backyard, he lifted Kagome up and threw her into the pool then dove in with her.

"WAHOO!!!" Sango shouted as she leaped in.

Rin and Shippo went straight to the hot tub to relax.

"This is so awesome" Inuyasha said to Kagome

"Yup" She said as she kissed him lightly on the lips at first. Then the kiss got harder and was filled with lust, passion and love. Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha and went under the water. Inuyasha was looking for her, when all the sudden he was pulled under the water by Kagome. She kissed him under the water and then they went back up from under.

About 2 hours later, they got tired of swimming, and decided to crash at Kagome's house.

"Good night, guys. And thanks for my presents" Kagome said

"Night!!" Everyone said


	7. Prom Talk

Don't Mess With Me

Two weeks had passed, and tomorrow is the prom. Kagome had kept up with the plan that she, Sango and Rin had made up, but it was becoming really hard for her to continue. Sango and Rin didn't know that Kagome was falling in love with Inuyasha. She didn't want to embarrass him by pulling off the crazy stunt, but she didn't know how to tell her friends. She didn't want to, afraid that they might judge her incorrectly.

Kagome sighed. She didn't know what she was going to do.

'Today is Thursday' Kagome thought to herself. 'I wonder what time Inuyasha is going to pick me up for the prom. I'm gonna go ask him' Kagome slammed her locker shut, and walked over to where Inuyasha was staring at a piece of paper, that was half crumbled up.

"Hey!" Kagome said as she play jumped on his back, and kissed him cheek.

"Yo." Inuyasha answered as he pulled Kagome off of his back, and right in front of himself. He kissed her lightly on the lips.

"What's up?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Nothing much." Kagome replied innocently. "I just wanted to know, what time you are going to pick me up for the prom tomorrow night?"

"Well, it starts at about 6:00, so I will pick you up at 5:30, okay?" Inuyasha asked

"Sure thing!" Kagome replied with a smile.

Someone came up from behind Kagome and pulled her away.

"Hey! What the hell-" She turned around and was surprised by who she saw. It was her ex boyfriend, Kouga.

"Hey Kagome. You've been well?" Kouga asked

"Yeah, thanks for asking Kouga." Kagome replied.

"Who the hell is this?" Inuyasha asked growling

"Oh, right!" Kagome shouted. "Inuyasha, this is Kouga my ex boyfriend. Kouga, this is Inuyasha my boyfriend as of right now."

"Yo, nice to meet you." Kouga said insincerely

"Yah, what ever." Inuyasha said shrugging him off. He grabbed Kagome's hand and tried to pull her away, but Kouga grab8Kû back and wouldn't let her go.

"So, um....who are you going to the dance with?" Kouga asked  
  
Inuyasha got in front of Kagome and right into Kouga's face.

"She's going with me. Got a problem with that?" Inuyasha asked rudely

"Inuyasha, stop it." Kagome said, as the two men were locked in a staring contest.

: anime style sweat drop: Kagome

"Okay, break it up!" Kagome said as she got in between them and began to pull Inuyasha away from Kouga.

"Bye Kouga-kun! I'll talk to you later!" Kagome said

"WHAT? You will?" Inuyasha asked surprised

"Of course I will!" Kagome yelped back. "Kouga is my friend, whether you like it or not!"

"Fine! Do what ever the hell you want!" Inuyasha yelled back, as he pulled his hand away from Kagome's and went to class.

'Sure, his jealously is flattering I guess' Kagome thought to herself. 'but I wouldn't mind if he was a little nicer about it.'

Kagome picked up her bag, and placed it over her shoulder, then walked to her class.

4 periods later, it was time for lunch.

"Hey there!" Kagome said as she waved to her friends sitting at the table and ran over to them.

"Hey Kagome." Sango said as she moved over it her seat to allow Kagome to sit.

"How was school so far?" Rin asked

"Okay, what about you?" Kagome asked

"Oh, I wouldn't know. I spent the whole day in gym in the boys locker room, making out with Bobby Clane in the showers." Rin replied with a mischievous smile on her face.

"You never change" Kagome said shaking her head.

"Why would I want to?" Rin said  
  
They both giggled.

"So, everyone ready and excited about the prom?" Miroku asked.

"Oh yeah!" Kagome replied. "Are you and Sango going together?"

"Yeah, we are." Miroku replied. "Your going with Inuyasha, correct?"

"Yes." Kagome answered. "Who are you going with Rin?"

"I think I'm gonna take the easiest route and go with Shippo, that way I don't have to say 'no' to 5 other guys." Rin replied.

"Hey!" Inuyasha said as he sat down at the table. Then he leaned over and gave Kagome a quick kiss on the lips.

"I have a surprise for you guys." Inuyasha said smirking.

"What is it?" They all asked

"We are all going to take a limo to the prom!!" Inuyasha said.

"Wahoo!" Kagome said

"This is gonna be sooo totally awesome!" Sango replied.

"Very cool." Miroku said as he gave a high five to Inuyasha.

"Thank god we have no school tomorrow." Rin said. "What do you guys want to do?"

"Hm......." Kagome was thinking.

"I want to go to the mall!!" Sango yelled.

"Let's go see a movie also!" Kagome replied.

"Okay, cool." Inuyasha agree.

The next morning, Kagome woke up at 10:00am. She jumped out of bed and rushed into the shower. The scent of jasmine filled the entire bathroom. About 10 minutes later, she got out of the shower, rapped a towel around her body, and another towel around her hair. She went down stairs to the kitchen, and had a breakfast of scrambled cheese eggs, and a side of toast. When she was finished, she ran up stairs and into the bathroom to dry her hair. 15 minutes after her hair was dried. She ran into her walk through closet, and put on a black halter top. Then she put on her black and pink plaid short skirt and black 3 inch boots that came up to her knee. She tied her hair in a messy bun. She put on purple eye shadow, and black lipstick, then grabbed her backpack and ran out the door.

She met all of her friends in front of Hot Topic.

"Hey guys, sorry I am late." Kagome replied while she caught her breath.

"It's okay." Sango replied.  
  
"Comon' the movie is starting soon." Miroku said, trying to hurry them up.

"What are we seeing?" Kagome questioned as she walked next to Inuyasha and Sango.

"The Forgotten." Sango replied.

About two hours later, they came out of the movie theater.

"That was sooo awesome!!!!!" Kagome shouted

"Yeah, it was pretty good." Inuyasha agreed.

"Comon' I want to go to Hot Topic, I need shoes for tonight.

"Okay." Kagome said as they made there way towards Hot Topic.

"These are gorgeous!!" Sango said, as she held out a pair of black sandals. "I am buying them!!"

"Oh wow!!" Kagome looked at a necklace and he eyes went all sparkly. "I have to get these!" Kagome picked up a necklace, bracelet, and earrings that matched her dress for the prom.

"Here." Inuyasha said as he took the jewelry out from Kagome's hands.

"Wha...what are you doing?" Kagome asked

"I'm buying them for you, what else?" Inuyasha wondered.

"No, no I can buy them myself." Kagome was rummaging through her backpack trying to find her wallet.

"No need to, here you go." Inuyasha said as he handed Kagome the black and red bag with the jewelry in it.

"Wait, let me pay to back-" Kagome started to say.

"No, think of it as, a prom present." Inuyasha said with a sweet smile on his face.

"Oh, thank you so much, Inuyasha." Kagome said as she kissed Inuyasha sweetly.

"Lets go walk around the mall some more." Rin said as they started to leave.

It was now 4:00, so everyone wanted to go home and get ready for the prom. Sango and Rin went to Kagome's house to get changed, and Shippo and Miroku went to Inuyasha's place.

The 3 girls arrived at Kagome's.

"Comon' girls, let's go get ready for our prom." Kagome said excitedly.


	8. The Prom and the Prank

Don't Mess With Me

Kagome went into her bathroom to change, Sango went into Kagome's walk in closet, and Rin changed in Kagome's room.  
  
Kagome came out first, wearing her black Chinese style dress, and Japanese shoes. Her hair was tied in a messy bun, and she wore purple eye shadow, and black lipstick. Her finger nails and toe nails were paint black, and she put red streaks in her hair. She also wore the silver necklace, earrings, and bracelet that Inuyasha bought for her. She then came out of her bathroom to see if her friend were ready.

Rin was the next one ready. She wore a black, silky, long tube dress, with lace up the sides, so her sides were very bare. On the right side of the dress, it had a slit that went up to her hips, so her entire right leg was completely exposed. She wore platform sandals. Her hair wasn't tied, but it had waves all over it. Her nails and toe nails were painted black. She wore black lipstick, and black eye shadow.

Sango was the last one dressed. She wore a black dress that had blue on the sides of her dress. It came down a little less than her knee. Her sandals were black, and they had ties all the way up half way to her knee. She wore blue eye shadow, and black lipstick. Her nails and toe nails were painted blue. Her hair was tied in two braids that rested on her shoulders. She also wore a sliver locket around her neck that Miroku have given to her.

**At Inuyasha's place.............**

"Hurry up guys, or we are gonna be late to pick up the girls!" Inuyasha screamed to Miroku who was in Inuyasha's room getting dressed, and Shippo who was in the bathroom getting ready.  
  
Inuyasha was ready. He was dressed in his black tux with the red rose in his pocket, and his very sleek shoes on.

Miroku then bursted out of Inuyasha's room. He was wearing a black tuxedo, with a red shirt underneath. He had on black shoes too.

"Shippo! Hurry it up in there!! I wanna go see Sango!!!!" Miroku shouted impatiently.

"Okay, okay, I am ready." Shippo said as he came out of the bathroom. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a blue shirt underneath, and black shoes.

"Comon, let's go get the girls." Inuyasha said as he, Miroku, and Shippo flew out the door.

**Back at Kagome's.............**

"I wonder what time they are gonna get here already?" Sango asked impatiently.

"Yeah! I wanna get my dance flavor on!!" Rin said as she and the other two girls giggled.

"I wanna get there so we can pulled that prank on Inuyasha" Sango said with a mischievous grin on her face. Rin nodded in agreement.

"Uh...huh......" Kagome said nervously. 'What am I gonna do?' She began to think to herself. But then the door bell rang, and they all rushed over to the door.

Shippo was the first one to 'arrive' at the door. He greeted Rin, and took her hand and lead her off to the limo.

Then Miroku and Inuyasha came in.

"Hey" Miroku said dangerously, and he took Sango's hand in his, and kissed it. Sango blushed, and Kagome giggled. Sango then followed Miroku into the limo.

"Hey, Kagome." Inuyasha said as he entered her house, and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Ready to have some fun?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Yah, you bet I am!" Kagome said as she gave thumbs up and winked at Inuyasha. Then he took her hand and walked with her down to the limo.  
  
------About 15 minutes later, they arrived at their high school. The limo drive stepped out of the driver seat, and opened the door, as the 6 teens stepped out of the car.

The girls grabbed their date's hands, and went inside.

Their school gym was decorated beautifully. There were balloons, streamers, and all kinds of bright and colorful decorations for the special event.

"Would you like to dance?" Miroku asked as he put out his hand in front of Sango, and leaned in slightly.

"I would love to." Sango said as she gently took Miroku's hand and walked onto the floor.

Rin and Shippo were off at the punch bowl, drinking and eating.

"Could I have this dance?" Inuyasha held out his arm for Kagome.

"Sure!" Kagome said as she grabbed Inuyasha's hand and pulled him out to the dance floor.

About 2 hours into the prom, Sango and Rin had pulled Kagome away from Inuyasha, and dragged her into the bathroom.

"Are you ready? We are!" Rin asked as she gave thumbs up to Kagome.

"Yeah, comon, let's do it already! I can NOT wait any longer!!!" Sango said excitedly

"Um.....you guys, I have been thinking...." Kagome started to say.

"What? You aren't backing out......are you?" Rin said, annoyed

"Well....uh......yeah, I am. I really like Inuyasha, and I don't want to ruin our relationship." Kagome said as she looked down at the floor.

"Humph!" Sango replied.

"Well, I don't care! I am gonna do it anyway. Besides, it's all setup, and everything. Not much we can do to stop what's gonna happen." Rin said.

"YEAH!!!" Sango said in agreement.

With that, Sango and Rin tied Kagome up to a chair that was in the bathroom. Sango used the ribbons from her hair.

"You guys, quit it now! Let me go! Don't do it guys!!!" Kagome cried out in her desperate attempt to stop her friends.

"See you later!" Rin said as she and Sango walked out of the bathroom, leaving Kagome tied to the chair.

Sango gave the signal, and Rin flipped the switch. In 30 seconds, the paint was about to fall. Rin ran out to where Sango was, and stood next to her, and they stood close to Inuyasha, but not too close. They didn't want to get any paint on themselves. Sango had a beak behind her back, and Rin held a huge bag filled with feathers.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...  
  
SPLAT!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The bucket of paint fell right on top of Inuyasha, as Kagome finally untied the ribbons, and ran outside just in time to see the paint fall all over Inuyasha.

Rin quickly through the feathers, and Sango put on the beak, and they were making chicken noises. Everyone was laughing hysterically.

Then, Rin spoke to the ground, as they clapped.

"Well, I would just like to thank Kagome. In fact, the whole plan was her idea!" Rin said, as she pointed at Kagome. Kagome stood their shocked.

'Why is she doing this to me? I though we were friends....is she completely out to get me? What the hell is her deal?' Kagome thought to herself. But then she walked over towards where Inuyasha was standing.

He had on a shocked and pained expression on his face. Kagome looked away; she was ashamed of herself, even though the whole thing wasn't her fault really. When she thought it couldn't get any worse, it did.

Rin then walked up to Inuyasha.

"Oh, and incase you were wondering, the whole thing was just a plan to get back at you for being a jerk to Kagome. She never really liked you again, it was just our plan to get back at you. Now tell me......did it work?" Rin asked, with a victorious look on her face. Inuyasha pushed her out of the way, and walked towards the door. He gave one final glance at Kagome, but it wasn't pain, or shocked, or hurt, it was sheer fury. Then he continued to walk to the door.

'So, this whole time, it was just a revenge thing, huh? Who does she think she is? I can't believe her!' Inuyasha thought as he walked.

Kagome chased after him.

"Inuyasha, listen, it wasn't my idea! They strapped me to a chair, I didn't want them to pull this prank on you, I really didn't!!" Kagome started to say.

"Just spare me!" Inuyasha screamed at her, extremely mad. As he walked into the limo, and speed off into the night.

"Inuyasha...."

What did you think? Love it, hate it, what???!?!?!??! R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. My Broken Heart

Don't Mess With Me

Kagome went home right after Inuyasha got into the limo and sped off.

When she got to her house, she tried to call him. She tried his home number and his cell.

"Inuyasha, where are you?" she asked out loud to herself.

Just then, she felt her phone vibrating on her waist.

"Huh? Oh, I have a new message" she said out loud.

The message was from Inuyasha. In the message he said:

"Hey Kagome. It's Inuyasha. Big surprise? I think not. It was obvious that I would call, right? Well, my intentions aren't good, so don't go and get all excited. I'm just calling to break up with you. I hope you are happy; you got to the main point of your prank, which was obviously getting back at me. Well, I think I'm finished with this message, and I am positive that I am finished with YOU. Good bye Kagome!"

Kagome put the phone down. She turned off her room lights, and put on the radio. Then she sat on her bed curled up in a ball. The song that came on the radio was one that she could relate to. "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" by Green Day.

**I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone**

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I walk alone

**Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh-Ah  
Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah**

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line of the edge  
And where I walk alone

Read between the lines   
What's fucked up and everything's all right  
Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive  
And I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I walk alone

**Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh-Ah  
Ah-Ah Ah-Ah I walk alone, I walk a...**

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I walk alone!

At the end of the song, a single tear fell from Kagome's eyes, and ran down her cheek. Her hair covered her face, so no emotion could be read by looking in her eyes.

"What am I going to do?" she said to herself quietly.

Her cell phone began to ring. She dried off her eyes and answered it.

"Hello?" Kagome said, hoping that it was Inuyasha.

"Hey, it's Sango."

"O....what do YOU want?"

"Don't be mad at me, I never wanted to do the prank. Rin blackmailed me. I would have told you sooner, but she wouldn't let me. But now that the prank is over, I'm telling you now. I'm dead serious; I never wanted to do the prank. I really sorry!" Sango explained

"Okay, I suppose I forgive you. After all, I have known you for like, my entire life. Rin we only met this year." Kagome replied.

"Yup, that's true! The new slutty bitch ones are usually always the evil friend corrupters too!" Sango said.

Kagome giggled.

"Is Inuyasha talking to you?" Sango asked worried

"Well, technically he isn't talking to me, but my cell's answering machine. He left a pretty harsh message say that he's broken up with me." Kagome replied

"Ooo" Sango said and made a wincing noise.

"Yup, it sucks." Kagome answered.

"What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know." Kagome replied.

"Well, I will see you in school, and at lunch we can discuss a plan to explain what happened to Inuyasha so that you can get him back. Kay?" Sango instructed.

"Alright. Let's do it." Kagome agreed.

  
Hey guys, sorry this chapter is a bit short, and sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I have been sick, and super busy with school and everything else going on in my life. Next chapter, I will hopefully make soon. I think I'm gonna use some ideas that reviews gave me. Please review after you have finished this chapter. Any suggestions or ideas? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	10. Rin and Kikyo's blackmail and Double Dat...

Heyah people! I got inspired when I read some of your reviews. I kinda used what Starflower-Gem reviewed, but a little bit different. So, without any further ado, drumroll please, the next chapter of: 

Don't Mess With Me

Kagome walked through the lonely halls of Elden High school. The hallways were filled with much talking and people, but they were so empty to her. She felt disgusted with herself for what she had done to Inuyasha.

"Hey"

A comforting hand rested on her shoulder. She looked up to see Sango in a black short skirt, and a white tank top. Her hair was tied in a low ponytail, and was a bit messy. She wore a spike necklace, and bracelet.

"How you holding up?" she asked with concern.

Kagome sighed.

"I guess I'm okay…" she began to walk away.

"Hey, wait up. Where are you going?" Sango grabbed her arm.

"I don't know." She replied, and sighed again.

"Hey, check that out" Sango said annoyed as she pointed to a group of people walking.

Inuyasha wasn't in his punk clothes, he was in preppy clothes. He had his arm draped over Kikyo. Next to them were Rin and Miroku who were laughing.

Sango noticed Miroku with them.

"What the hell?!" she said softly to Kagome who looked confused, but not by Miroku. From Inuyasha.

Sango glared at him, and gave a him a confused look. Miroku pretended not to notice her, even though he did.

"He is so dead!" Sango yelled as she ran up to Miroku, and grabbed his arm. Miroku tried to continue walking.

"Hey, you wait!" she yelled

The rest of them waited for Miroku.

"What is it?" he asked annoyed.

"What the hell is your deal? Do you make a habit out of hanging out with preps? Remember me and Kagome? You know, your girl friend and best friend?" Sango yelled truly annoyed and confused.

"What's your point?" he asked ticked off.

"Are we still dating?" she asked sadly.

"Well, I'm not gettin any, so why should we?" Miroku asked. Rin and Kikyo started laughing hysterically. Inuyasha didn't turn around. He didn't want to face Miroku, Sango, and especially not Kagome.

"Is that all this is about? Because we aren't sleeping together, you aren't dating me, or hanging out with Kagome?" Sango felt her throat closing, and her eyes welling up with tears.

"That's right…." Miroku looked away from her. He was too ashamed of what he was doing to look her in the eye.

"Fine. I don't need this shit, and I certainly don't need you!" Sango ran off into the girl's bathroom with Kagome following right behind.

Miroku eyes were filled with sadness. He couldn't believe what he had just done to her. To the girl he loved.

Rin and Kikyo stood grinning. Miroku's sadness quickly turned into sheer fury, directed at Kikyo and Rin.

"You bitches!!" he yelled at them, and threatened them with a fist.

"What do you think your doing?" Rin asked, as she pushed Miroku's fist away.

"If you ever yell at us again, I will get you thrown in jail in 5 seconds. Don't you dare forget about what we taped." Kikyo said smiling.

"Why do you insist on blackmailing me!? And what good will me hurting Sango do?!" Miroku yelled furiously.

"I just do it out of pure delight." Rin said with a smile.

"You will pay for this!" Miroku said gritting his teeth.

"No, we won't. But if you threaten me again, kiss your freedom good bye. I could have you arrested." Kikyo said.

"No you can't! I've seen the tape you have. I never stole anything. You jackasses edited me into that video." Miroku replied.

"Well, I know that, Kikyo knows that, and Inuyasha knows that, but I bet the cops wouldn't." Rin stood proud of her accomplishment.

"Damn!" he said under his breath.

"Let's go boys." Kikyo said, as she waved for them to continue walking.

Inuyasha looked at Miroku sadly. Miroku glanced back, but with fury.

He mouthed 'Thanks a lot' to Inuyasha, so the girls wouldn't see. Inuyasha looked away.

-----

In the girl's bathroom, Sango was crying, and she was so confused.

"Why is he doing this to me? I didn't do anything." Sango said, as she grabbed a tissue and wiped her eyes. Unlike Kagome, Sango let other people see here cry.

"Ssshh" Kagome said, as she put a comforting arm around Sango. "Don't worry, we will figure this out."

Sango nodded agreeably.

-----

At lunch, Kagome, Sango, and Shippo sat at their normal table together. Kagome and Sango were telling Shippo EVERYTHING that had happened. About the prank, and the after shock.

When they finished, Shippo sat there amazed.

"Wow" was all he said.

"Yeah….." Sango and Kagome replied in unison.

"Well, I would love to help you guys figure this whole thing out, but I have to go to the library to finish a project. I'm really sorry guys, but I have to go. I hope everything works out okay." And with that, Shippo left.

"Okay, now we have to figure out how to get Inuyasha back for you." Sango said, as she took a sip of her soda.

"Yeah, then we have to get Miroku back for you." Kagome replied.

Sango almost choked on her soda.

"Who says that I want that perverted loser back!?" Sango said, basically yelling and blowing Kagome off her chair.

"Well, you do." Kagome answered back.

"Let's just focus on your problem. Yours is the one problem we can fix!" Sango slammed her Coke can on the table.

"Calm down girl! No reason to hurt the Coke!" Kagome said

Sango laughed, and Kagome joined her.

"Hey, what's all the laughing about?"

Kagome turned around to see who is was.

"Hey Kouga-kun!"

"Hello Kagome!" Kouga sat down and flashed a charming smile Kagome's way. She blushed. 'WHAT? Why am I blushing? I don't have a crush on Kouga! He is kinda charming…I…guess…..HUH? What am I saying? I love Inuyasha, not Kouga.' Kagome was having a crazed battle in her mind. She sat at the table with a confused look on her face.

"Hey, Kagome? Is everything alright?" Kouga asked

"Huh?" Kagome snapped back to reality. She laughed nervously. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay, good. I was wondering if you would like to hangout at the mall…um…with me…..tonight…." Kouga looked down at the floor.

"I don't know, I-" Kagome was instantly pulled away from Kouga, and next to Sango.

"Hold up for a minute Kouga!" Sango said, as she whispered to Kagome.

"What?!" Kagome yelled.

"I have an idea."

"You gonna share that with me?" Kagome questioned

"Duh! I have a great plan!" Sango started

"Another plan? Jee Sango, I don't know. I mean, our last plan turned out sooooooooo well- o wait, no it didn't!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled.

"No, this one is fool proof, I swear!"

"Fine, lemme hear it."

"Okay. So I heard from a reliable source that Miroku, Rin, Kikyo, and Inuyasha are going to the mall tonight!" Sango said excited

"Wahoo, that's great!" Kagome said sarcastically.

"No, it is great! You should go out on that date with Kouga! Then Inuyasha would see you, and act all jealous! It's a great plan!!!!" Sango said confidently.

"Okay, but what about you?" Kagome questioned.

"That's the other great thing! We can double date!" Sango replied

"Who would you go with?"

"I will go with Naraku. It's a great plan! Inuyasha will become jealous of Kouga and reveal to you his true feeling. And Miroku will get jealous of me with Naraku and reveal his true feelings." Sango yelled happily.

"Hmm." Kagome began to think. "I love it!"

"Great!" Sango said, as the two girls walked back to their table.

"So Kagome, what did you decide?" Kouga asked impatiently.

"Kouga, how do you feel about double dates?" she asked.

"Sure, that's fine by me! I will pick you girls up at 6:00. Bye!" Kouga walked away

"You gonna tell Naraku?" Kagome asked

"It's already been done!" Sango said with a smile.

Kagome giggled. "Jealousy and revenge, here we come!"

They both laughed.

----

Sango came to Kagome's house 10 minutes before the guys were gonna pick them up. She knocked on the door.

"Hey Sango!" Kagome greeted her best friend.

"Hey yourself." Sango replied

Sango was wearing black short shorts. They just covered her butt, they were so short. On the front of the shorts hung a gold chair that went from her left hip to her right hip. She also had on a purple halter top. Her hair was tied in two braided pigtails, and one strand of hair hung across her face and was dyed purple. She wore heavy makeup. She also had on black sneakers.

Kagome wore the shortest skirt ever. It was black, and it was tight fitting. She had on black sandals that Sango called her 'hooker heals'. They had very high heels, and had string ties that came up to her knees. She wore a red tank top that was also a pretty tight fit. She had on a spike necklace, and heavy makeup. Her hair was tied in a messy bun, but one strand of hair hung freely across her face and was dyed red.

They stood for a couple of seconds, admiring each others outfits. Then Sango came in. They both sat down on Kagome's couch, and talked for a little while, until the doorbell rang. Kagome ran to go get it. When she opened the door, Kouga was leaning up against the doorway, and Naraku was standing with his armed folded, leaning against the steel railing.

"Hey" Kouga greeted her.

"Hi Kouga. Hey Naraku"

"Hey" Naraku answered.

"Wow Kagome, you look amazing." Kouga stood in awe.

Kagome blushed. "Thanks Kouga."

"You look nice too." Naraku said, as her took Sango's hand in his and guided her outside to leave.

"Well, let's go already." Kouga said.

"Right." Kagome grabbed her bag, and locked her house door.

Kagome got into Kouga's car. It was a 2001 Porsche 911 (996) Turbo. The coloring was silver, and it was had two seats.

"Wow, awesome car!" Kagome said, as she slid into the front seat.

"Thanks." Kouga replied. "Hey, you two ready to go?"

"Just about" Naraku replied back

"What are we riding?" Sango questioned.

"My motorcycle." Naraku showed her his Harley.

"How cool!"

Naraku sat on the Harley, and started up the engine. Sango sat on the bike, and put her arms around his waist.

"Hold on tight." He said.

And they were off.

-----

When they arrived at the mall, they were all very hungry, so they stopped at the food court to get something to eat.

They decided to all get pizza.

And guess who showed up?

"K-Kagome?!" Inuyasha yelled surprised. "What in the hell are you doing here with Kouga?!"

"S-San-Sango!?! Your here with NARAKU?!??!!?" Miroku said in disbelief.

TBC

-----

Wow, that was a long chapter! I'm so proud of myself!!  
Hehe, sorry people, but I left you all hanging! Aren't you dying to know what's gonna happen next? Hehe

Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Jealousy's True Path

Hello everyone! What's new? I just wanted to say something, and then I will let you read the next chapter. OK? OK! Here's the deal. I always try to update as soon as I can. And while I enjoy very much writing these stories, and getting reviews, I also have a life outside of Fan Fiction. I would just appreciate it if people just kinda stop reviewing telling me to write quick. I will update whenever I can. TRUST ME. But still, review at the end of chapters. Just consider the fact that I have a life, but will still update. And I usually update pretty soon……..at least I update when I have ideas. LOL. Now, on with the reading of the next chapter. And don't 4get to REVIEW!!!!!!!! 

Don't Mess With Me

Small recap::

Sango and Kagome went to the mall with their dates, Naraku and Kouga.

When they arrived at the mall, they were all very hungry, so they stopped at the food court to get something to eat.

They decided to all get pizza.

And guess who showed up?

"K-Kagome?!" Inuyasha yelled surprised. "What in the hell are you doing here with Kouga?!"

"S-San-Sango!?! Your here with NARAKU?!??!!?" Miroku said in disbelief.

Recap done::

Continuation::

"Oh, hey there Miroku. Is us being here a problem?" Sango asked, as she batted her eyelashes at Naraku. He flashed her a mischievous smile.

Miroku looked to his left. Kikyo and Rin were in the store 2 Cute, trying on clothes. They thought Miroku and Inuyasha stopped off at Pacific Sun to buy some clothes. The two girls didn't even notice them talking to Kagome and Sango. Miroku grabbed Sango by the wrist, and pulled her aside.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked annoyed.

"What the hell am I doing? W-what the HELL are you doing?! You are out on a date, with Naraku." he yelled at her.

"Why do you care?" she asked.

"Did you not hear me, or see you date? It's NARAKU!!" he yelled back.

"So what? Why the hell do you care? You said that we aren't dating anymore." Sango yelled at him, very upset.

"That's not the point" he began

"Then what is?" she asked.

"Look, I can't tell you." he stated.

"Why not?" she asked

"I just can't"

"Look, you break up with me, dumped me flat, without any warning or explanation. I deserve at least that! And if you won't give that to me, then let me go back to my date!" she yelled.

Miroku stood there, looking her straight in her eyes. Then, he looked down, and closed his eyes.

"Fine" she said, and she started to walk away. Miroku grabbed her arm, and pulled her backwards into his arms, and into a kiss. Sango stood amazed, and then she closed her eyes, and returned the kiss. They pulled apart a couple seconds later.

"What is going on? First we date, and then you break up with me, and now you're kissing me? What is going on? I want the truth, and I want it NOW!" she yelled at him.

Miroku turned around, and looked for Kikyo and Rin. They were still shopping.

"Okay, here's the truth. Kikyo and Rin blackmailed me. The recorded a tape of someone stealing, and then they edited me into the tape so it looks like I'm stealing. And they threatened me that if I didn't do exactly what they say, they were going to turn in the video tape to the cops. I could be arrested for that. So I was forced to brake up with you, because they wanted me too." Miroku explained.

Sango stood wide eyed, amazed.

"Oh my god. O-okay, me and Kagome can make up a plan to get that tape back. Until then, just keep pretending, and do what ever they say until me and Kagome can steal back that tape, okay?" Sango instructed.

Miroku nodded. "Okay"

"I have to continue with my date though, okay?" she asked

Miroku gave a slight nod. Sango began to walk away, but once again he grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Look" he began. "I never wanted to brake up with you. They made me. Sango, I-I love you." he said, as he pulled Sango into a kiss, and she kissed back.

Then they pulled apart.

"I love you too." Sango answered back, and he smiled.

"But now, I really have to get back to my 'date' and you have to get back to Kikyo and Rin, okay?" Sango said.

"Yeah, okay. Just make sure you guys get that tape soon."

Sango, nodded, and returned to where Naraku and Kouga where sitting.

Inuyasha, after saying something about Kagome being out with Kouga, he just began now to walk away.

Kagome ran after him.

"Inuyasha, are you mad at me for going out with Kouga?" she asked, walking fast to try and catch up with him.

Inuyasha stopped, and stared her straight in the eyes. "I'm not mad at you, we aren't dating anymore." he said coldly, and then began to walk away.

"Why not?" Kagome asked.

"Why not? You want to know why we aren't dating?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome nodded.

"Unlike Miroku and Sango's relationship, I'm not being blackmailed. I choose of my own free will not to date you, but to date Kikyo." he said

Kagome looked down at the floor. She was hurt.

Inuyasha saw that. Just the fact that a tear ran down her face, even though she tried to hide it, his ears flattened on his head. 'Why should I feel bad? She's the one who hurt me, not the other way around. But I guess now it is. I just hurt her.' he thought to himself in shame.

"Kagome"

She looked up at him.

"I just need to know something."

"Okay…"

"Why did you pull that prank on me?" he asked.

"That's what I have been trying to tell you this whole time. I didn't! It was Rin who did it! And Kikyo, she helped Rin pull it off. Kikyo got all the materials, and everything. They just blamed it all on me to ruin our relationship!" she yelled back.

"What?" Inuyasha gasped

"It's true! I tried to tell you, but you wouldn't listen." Kagome said to him.

"Why would she do that though?" Inuyasha asked.

"Why else? To get even with me!" Kagome said. "Also, they blackmailed Miroku."

"Yeah, I know." Inuyasha replied.

"We HAVE to get that tape back from them."

"Okay, what should I do?" Inuyasha asked.

"Just pretend like nothing is wrong. Just pretend to still be dating her, okay?" Kagome instructed.

"Sure" he answered. "Then we can work on our problems."

"Can't wait to." she replied joking sarcastically.

"But wait a second, that still doesn't explain why you are out on a date with Kouga." Inuyasha said Kouga's name like it was poison is his mouth.

"Oh, no reason really…" Kagome answered nervously. "Now go back to Kikyo and Rin now, before they realize you are talking to me!" she pushed him in their direction. He waved, and then he and Miroku took off.

Kagome walked back to the table, and sat down.

"Is everything alright, Kagome?" Kouga asked

"Yeah, everything's great." she said, as she took a sip of her Coke.

After they finished, Kagome and Sango said that they had to go. The boys dropped them off at Kagome's house.

Kagome and Sango went into her house to discuss a plan of how to steal the tape away from Rin and Kikyo.

Sorry, that was a short chapter. But too bad! DEAL! Now, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	12. The Break In

Sango sat down on Kagome's bed in her room.

"So, what's the plan to get back the tape?" Sango asked, as she tapped her foot impatiently on the floor.

"Well, it's obvious that Rin would have the tape with her. She's basically the mastermind behind all this crap that's been going on." Kagome explained, with a heavy sigh.

"Yeah, Kikyo's just her follower." Sango said, as she closed her eyes, and folded her arms across her chest. "So what should we do?"

"We can skip school, and during the day brake into her house to steal back the tape." Kagome sat Indian style on a chair.

"Well, why wait? Let's just do it now. I mean, we can call the boys and tell them to hold Kikyo and Rin up." Sango suggested.

"Alright, let's do that." Kagome said, as Sango pulled out her cell phone.

Sango didn't want to call Miroku directly on his cell, incase Kikyo or Rin grabbed it to pick it up. So instead, she paged him on his beeper.

"Okay" Sango said. "He should call back in a couple of minutes.

**At the mall………**

Miroku feel his beeper vibrating.

'Who could that be?' he asked himself, as he unhooked the beeper off his jeans.

'It's Sango.' he thought to himself, as he pulled his cell phone out.

"Hey ladies, I got to take this. I'll be right back." Miroku said, as he began to walk away.

Miroku dialed the number to Sango's cell phone.

"Hello?" Sango answered the phone.

"Hi, it's me. What's up?" Miroku questioned.

"Can you hold up Kikyo and Rin? Me and Kagome want to sneak into Rin's house now to steal back the tape." Sango explained.

"Yeah, alright." Miroku replied.

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." Miroku said, as they both hung up their cell phones.

Miroku then ran back over to where Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Rin were. He pulled Inuyasha back a little bit.

"Hey, the girls want us to hold up Kikyo and Rin. They are gonna sneak into Rin's house to steal the tape back. Okay?" Miroku explained.

Inuyasha nodded.

**Back at Kagome's house……**

Kagome ran into her closet, and came out wearing an all black outfit. She wore a beanie hat, sweatshirt, leather pants, and cargo boots that were all black. She held out an identical outfit for Sango to wear.

"Cool" Sango said.

Kagome smiled

"Let's go" she replied.

Rin lived only a couple blocks away from Kagome. They didn't want to look super suspicious to people that they might pass on the way, so instead of walking, they took mopeds that Kagome had.

When they arrived at the house, they went to a tree that was very close to Rin's room window. Kagome and Sango have known Rin for a very long time, and when they were little, they would always sneak into her room to hang out.

Kagome and Sango climbed up the tree very easily. They sat on the branch that touched the windowsill. The window was locked. Kagome pulled out a switchblade knife from her pocket, and was able to cut a small circle out of the window. It was right under the window's lock. Kagome was able to fit a couple of her fingers through the small hole, and she unlocked the window, and lifted it open.

Thankfully, Rin's parents weren't home either, and they hadn't put on the house alarm.

Sango and Kagome crept into Rin's room. They started to look through draws, and the closet, until they found the tape. It was in her closet, on the top shelf. They only saw one copy, so Kagome put it in her pocket.

All of the sudden, they heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

Kagome and Sango stopped breathing for a second. At first, they thought it was their imaginations. But then, the hallway light turned on, and the footsteps were getting louder, and louder.

"Someone's definitely coming!" Kagome whispered.

"What the hell are we gonna do?!" Sango whispered back.

The doorknob slowly began to turn.

-------------

HAHA! Cliffhanger!!!!!!! lol. Sorry that it was super short. I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Please review!!!


	13. Success and Talk with the Losers

Sango and Kagome ran into Rin's walk through closet. They quickly shut the door, but left it open a little bit, so they could see who was there.

The door to the bedroom opened slowly, and then banged against the wall.

The person that entered was Sesshomaru, Rin's cousin. He walked over to Rin's bed. Still standing in the doorway was his girl friend, Kagura.

"Why are we in here?" Kagura asked, as she leaned against the doorway.

"I thought I heard something up here…" Sesshomaru replied, as he crouched down, and looked under the bed.

"Why, would anyone be here? Your bratty cousin is out." Kagura twirled a strand of hair in between her fingers.

"That's exactly why I am up here. If Rin isn't here, then I shouldn't be hearing footsteps." Sesshomaru look behind the door.

"Maybe you're just hearing things." Kagura said, as she laughed.

Sesshomaru growled a little bit, and Kagura stuck her tongue out at him.

Then Sesshomaru made his way over to the closet.

Kagome and Sango back away from the door, as far as they could. Their breathing became very heavy. Sango's eyes were closed tight, and Kagome was staring at the door, showing no fear.

The doorknob of the closet began to turn.

Sango gripped onto Kagome's arm tightly.

Then, they all heard a crash. Sesshomaru jumped back, and let go of the doorknob. The window in Rin's room was open, and a lamp had fallen off her desk and broke.

"See!" Kagura said to him. "It was probably just the wind! There's nothing here."

"Yeah, I guess your right. Stupid brat forgot to shut her window." Sesshomaru said, as he picked up the broken pieces and threw them into the garbage.

"Let's go to the movies now, kay?" Kagura said, as she batted her eyelashes.

"Alright, let's go." Sesshomaru said, as he shut the window, and left the room. Then, taking one last look at Rin's room, Sesshomaru shut the door.

Kagome and Sango waited to hear the front door close, so that they knew Sesshomaru and Kagura had left. Finally, they were safe, and they came out from the closet.

Sango sighed in relief.

"Wow, that was WAY to close." her breathing returned to normal.

"Yeah." Kagome answered, as she gripped the tape. "Let's go."

Sango and Kagome climbed back out of Rin's window. They made sure that they closed it all the way, just as Sesshomaru had left it.

-------

The next morning, Sango and Kagome got ready for school. They took the school bus, which arrived in front of Kagome's house at 7:00am.

When they got to school, Kagome and Sango went straight to their lockers, with the tape in Kagome's backpack. They got everything they needed from their lockers, and then they waited for the boys.

Inuyasha and Miroku walked into the school about ten minutes later. Miroku hung his backpack over his shoulder. Inuyasha let his backpack drag on the floor, as he held the strap with one hand. Girls that passed by them waved, and smiled, wishing they could be with them. Inuyasha, with his golden eyes, always attracted a lot of attention. Miroku, besides always asking girls to bear his child, and touching their butts, was indeed very charming. His smile was gorgeous, and a lot of girls threw themselves at his feet. Of course, Miroku enjoyed this very much.

Inuyasha's eyes quickly drifted away from the attention, and to the place where Kagome and Sango were leaning against their lockers. He slightly nudged Miroku, and then the two walked over to where the girls were patiently waiting.

"Yo" Kagome said, as she made eye contact with Inuyasha.

"Hey" he replied with a smile.

"Is it okay for you guys to be seen with us? What about Kikyo and-" Sango was cut off by Miroku kissing her on the lips lightly.

"Don't worry." Miroku said, as he pulled himself away from Sango's lips. "Kikyo and Rin don't get here until way after homeroom. We have a good 30 minutes."

"Alright." she replied.

"So, did you girls get the tape alright?" Inuyasha asked, as he leaned against the locker that Kagome stood next to.

"Hell yeah!" Kagome said, with a devious smile. "But we almost got caught by Rin's cousin."

"Eek, what a nightmare that would have been." Inuyasha said, joking.

"Definitely!!" Sango yelled out.

They all laughed.

"Wow, I soooooo missed hanging out with you two girls." Miroku said as he wrapped his arms around Sango.

"Yeah." Inuyasha agreed.

"Well, after we get rid of this tape, we can all hang out again, all the time!" Sango said with a giggle.

"Right?" Kagome asked.

"You bet." Inuyasha answered, as he stared into Kagome's eyes.

Kagome smiled back, content with his answer.

All of the sudden, the doors to the cafeteria swung open. Into the halls walked Rin and Kikyo. One football jock stood next to each of them. Next to Kikyo was Naraku, and beside Rin was Kouga. They walked straight into the direction that Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku were in.

"Ah shit!" Miroku said, as he got behind Sango.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and pulled her in front of him.

"What the hell-" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha, as she turned around to face him.

"It's too late, they have already seen us!" Inuyasha yelled at Miroku.

"What the hell are we gonna do?" Miroku looked around the halls nervously.

"The only thing we can do, let's run for it!!" Inuyasha yelled.

But before he had the chance, Kagome grabbed Inuyasha by the wrist, and pulled him towards her.

"What's the rush?" she asked flirtatiously.

"We have to go Kagome. She can't see us with you." Inuyasha tried to pull out of her grasp.

"Chill out. I have a plan." Kagome replied, as she exchanged a glance with Sango. She nodded.

"You stay here too Miroku." Sango pulled him from behind her.

"Alright…" Miroku said, worried.

Sango took Miroku's hand in hers, and leaned against him.

Inuyasha stopped struggling, and stood next to Kagome.

Rin and Kikyo immediately spotted where they were, and walked up to them.

Sango and Kagome then stood face to face with Kikyo and Rin.

"Inuyasha, Miroku, get your asses over here, NOW." Rin demanded.

"Oh look Sango!" Kagome yelled, as she pointed to Rin and Kikyo. "I didn't know that there were gonna be bitches on parade today!"

Kagome laughed, as she high fived Sango. Inuyasha and Miroku laughed. Even Kouga and Naraku laughed.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Kikyo yelled at all of them.

"I'm sorry" Kagome began. "Was that joke way to complicated for you to understand? Do you want me to repeat it?"

"If you have a point, I suggest you make it you hore." Rin said, as she clenched her fist.

"Excuse me?!" Kagome said, pissed off. "Now, I know that did _not _just call me a name, DIDJA?! Because I know that you do _not _want to fight me." Kagome said, as she cracked her knuckles.

"What ever! Do you have at least some reasonable explanation to why you are hanging out with our guys?" Rin asked, backing down.

"I'm sorry, _your_ guys?" Sango asked.

"Did you not hear me bitch? I said _our_ guys." Rin replied.

"Why you little-" Kagome tried to go forward to hit Rin, but Inuyasha pulled her back.

"I don't think that you own them." Sango answered back.

"Oh yeah? Well my little tape that I have, says that we own them." Rin replied.

"Oh yeah? Well why don't you check your pockets. I bet you won't find the tape." Sango said, with a smirk.

Rin immediately reached for her pockets. She checked them all, but she found nothing.

Sango and Kagome laughed.

"What the hell did you losers do?!" Rin yelled at them.

"I think that these losers have gone and swiped themselves a little present." Kagome said, as she held out the tape.

"You stupid bitch, you broke into my house! I can have you arrested!" Rin yelled.

"Yeah, you could." Kagome answered. "But then again, you wouldn't exactly have any proof, now would you?"

Kagome then pulled the film out from the tape, and ripped it up, then through it into the garbage.

"So much for your proof!" Sango said with a smirk.

"Well, I think we are just about through here." Kagome stood with her arms crossed.

"Let's now." Sango said.

Miroku, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango turned around and began to leave.

"Wait Inu baby! Where are you going?" Kikyo asked.

"Oh, you didn't hear the news? We're over. Bye now!" Inuyasha said, as he waved and then walked away.

"GRR!!!!!!" Rin yelled, as she walked away with Rin.

-----------------  
Didja like that chapter? I hope you did. So please review, and give me some ideas, cuz I am definitely run out of them!!!! ; 

Review and help me please!!!!!!!!!!


	14. The Carnival

Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku sat around their lunch table. They were talking and laughing about what had happened earlier that day.

"Did you see the look on Rin's face? It was priceless!" Sango said as she giggled.

"Yeah, and Kikyo wasn't even following the conversation! She had no idea what was going on!!" Kagome held her stomach as she laughed intensely.

"So wait, what happened with you and Rin, Kagome?" Miroku asked as he took a sip of his can of coke.

"What do you mean?" Kagome popped a chip into her mouth.

"Well, didn't you guys used to be best friends?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, you knew her before you even met me." Sango said, as she looked at Kagome with interest.

"So why happened to you guys?" Miroku asked.

"I'm not really sure. I think Rin was jealous of me when I was dating Inuyasha." Kagome looked down at the floor.

Inuyasha's ears perked up, as he stared at Kagome.

"Why would she be jealous of us?"

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. "Well, she's never had a serious relationship. I guess she was jealous of what we had." Kagome's eyes the fell to the floor again.

"What do you mean, had…?" he asked.

"Well, we aren't dating anymore, are we?" Kagome asked sadly.

"That doesn't mean we can't start over new."

"Really?" Kagome asked surprised.

"Yeah, of course we can…as long as you aren't dating Kouga…"

Kagome turned around to see Kouga sitting at another lunch table with Naraku, Kikyo, and Rin by his side. He was laughing, obviously at something that Rin had said. Then Kagome turned back around to face Inuyasha.

"Now why would I want to do that?" she answered with a grin.

Inuyasha replied with a smile.

"Attention, attention students. This is your principle Ryoku speaking. Don't forget about the town carnival we are having, tomorrow morning. There will be no school because of this. This isn't mandatory, but you will all be expected to show up. It's our own carnival that will help to raise money for a new school library in the third wing. So invite your friends and family members. It's for a good cause. Thank you for your attention."

That was message was heard over the announcements.

"Alright, a carnival!" Sango said excitedly.

Kagome sighed. "It sounds pretty lame to me." she then ate a French fry.

"Kagome, it could be fun." Miroku said with a laugh.

"Or it could be a total snore fest."

"I think it sounds good. Comon Kagome, come with me?" Inuyasha asked with pleading puppy dog eyes.

Kagome laughed. "Now how could I refuse a face like that?"

"Alright, we will show these carnies how to party!" Sango said, as she took a big gulp of her soda.

"Hell yah!" Kagome said with a grin

-------

The next day started like any other. Only difference was that she was getting to go to a carnival, so she and everyone else in her school didn't need to be in there until 1:00pm when the festivities started.

Kagome woke up at 12:00. She shut off her alarm, and then stretched out. Then she got out of her bed, and went straight into her bathroom.

She came out of the shower in about 20 minutes, and then dried her hair. She walked out from the bathroom, with a towel rapped around her. Then she glanced at the clock. It was 12:30, so Sango would be arriving at her house to pick her up in a half an hour.

Kagome walked into her closet, and shut the door. When she opened the door up 10 minutes later, she was dressed.

She wore a dark blue jean skirt that was very short. She wore black fishnet stockings, and black platform boots that went up to her knees. The boots had red flames on the platform part of the shoe. Her shirt was a tank top that had red and black stripes on it. Her hair was tied in two pigtail braids that hung on her shoulders. She wore a black and red stripe beanie that matched her shirt. She had on a spike necklace and a spike bracelet.

Then Kagome heard a knock on her door. She ran down the stairs, and opened it.

"Hi!"

"Hey Sango." Kagome said with a smile.

"Wow, you look good!" Sango replied.

"Thanks, you do too."

Sango wore a short black and blue AC DC skirt. She had on blue stiletto pump shoes, with a pointed toe and a 2 1/2" heels. Her shirt was a blue tube top. Her hair was tied in a messy bun, with a strand of hair that laid down the side of her face. She also wore a black choker necklace.

"So, let's go. We have to meet the guys at the carnival." Kagome said, as she ran out the door, and locked it. Kagome then glanced at the car Sango had gotten into.

"Nice car, who's is it?" Kagome asked as she hopped into the front seat.

"My brother, Kohaku's. Do you like it? He let me borrow it." Sango turned the key in the ignition.

"Yeah, it's hot!" Kagome said, and then they were off to the carnival.

-------

Sango and Kagome parked the car in front of the school where the carnival was taking place. They walked into the back of the school.

"Wow!!!" Sango said as she looked around. She saw all kinds of amusement park rides, food stands, and everything! It looked incredible.

"Double wow! I wonder how the school got all this stuff together.

All of the sudden, Kagome felt a hand touch her shoulder. She grabbed the hand, and twisted it around over her should, which caused Kagome to turn around, and the person's back to be facing her.

"Ah shit, Kagome!" the person called out in pain.

Kagome, realizing who the person was immediately let go of the hand.

"Oh my god, Inuyasha! Sorry!" Kagome laughed nervously.

She then looked at what he was wearing. He had on a black baseball hat on backwards. His pants were black, and baggy. He wore a red shirt with no sleeves. He also wore black sneakers to match his pants.

"You tryin to kill me?!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

Kagome glanced at him, narrowing her eyes. "A little broken arm would kill you? What kind of a weakly are you?"

Inuyasha growled at her. "You calling me weak wench!?"

"Yeah, what if I am? Wut are you gonna do about it?" Kagome snarled at him.

Inuyasha stopped his foot on the ground. "Maybe I will!"

Kagome started laughing hysterically. Inuyasha stood there, quite confused.

"What was with that little foot tantrum?" Kagome said, trying to stop the laughs from pouring out from her mouth.

Inuyasha folded his arms across his chest. "Keh!"

Sango looks around.

"Where's Miroku?" she asked, as she looked at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha just ignore her.

"EARTH TO INUYASHA!!!" she yelled at him.

"Keh!" replied the stubborn Inuyasha.

Sango then felt someone touch her butt. Sango began to twitch.

"You…..PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, as she slapped Miroku across the face.

Miroku rubbed the red hand print that marked his face.

"So you missed me, eh?" he asked.

"No, not that much." Sango said, as she crossed her arms. She then took the moment to look at what he was wearing.

He wore a blue sleeveless shirt. He also wore dark blue baggy pants, with black sneakers. His hair was tied in his normal lil ponytail.

He then took Sango's hand and kissed it lightly.

"Shall we go on some rides now, my lady?" He asked smiling at her.

She nodded her head, blushing a bit. Then she walked towards a ride with him.

Kagome then looked at Inuyasha.

"How come you can't be all nice and romantic like Miroku is towards Sango?" she asked.

"Keh" Inuyasha replied, as he closed his eyes, and folded his hands across his chest. "If you like him so much, then why don't you just marry the guy?"

"Okay, if you want me to, I will." Kagome said, as she started to walk in the direction that Miroku went.

Inuyasha's eyes shot open. He reached his hand out in the direction she was walking. "Kagome! No, wait up!" he yelled.

Kagome turned around. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha, did you want me or something?" she asked dumbly.

"Um…" Inuyasha pulled his hand back. "Do you want to go with me, o-on the Ferris wheel?" he asked, slightly blushing.

Kagome's smile perked up. "Sure, I'd love to."

Inuyasha smiled contently.

A couple of hours later, it had gotten darker, but the lights from some of the rides kept the carnival going.

Kagome and Inuyasha sat next to each other on one of the rides, which were kinda similar to a Ferris wheel, but it was open seats.

"Ah" Kagome said, as she sighed, and sat closer to Inuyasha. "Today has been so much fun!" she said as she stretched out her feet on the floor of the ride.

"Yeah" Inuyasha answered. "But it's not over yet, there are still the fireworks."

"Oh, right!!!!" Kagome said with joy. She loved to look at fireworks. Not only were they extremely romantic, but they were gorgeous too.

All of the sudden, the ride that they were on stopped. That wasn't supposed to happen, and because of the sudden stopping, Kagome fell forwards. Inuyasha grabbed her by the wrist, and stopped her from falling off the ride. After all, they were pretty high up in the air.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Inuyasha asked, as he pulled her in close to him.

Kagome was breathing deeply. And at the same time was blushing from how close she was towards him. "Yeah, I think so."

"What the hell happened?" Inuyasha yelled as he looked down towards where the ride controls were. He noticed that no one was there standing next to the controls.

"Who could have stopped the ride if no one is there?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome looked over to where he was looking.

"Oh yeah….." she replied.

"Hello, Inuyasha and Kagome."

Both of them looked down to try and see who had called out to them. On the opposite side from where the controls were, Kagome spotted Rin. Kikyo was on her left side, licking a lollypop.

"Rin, Kikyo!" Kagome shouted annoyed.

"Let's us down from here, NOW!" Inuyasha yelled at them.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard the word 'please' in that sentence." Rin snickered.

"Can you _please _let us down from here?!" Kagome shouted out of frustration.

"Ummm…………..NO!" she Rin yelled as the two girls laughed.

"Oh yeah, haha, very funny." Kagome said sarcastically. "We'll see how funny this situation is after I get down from here and kick your asses!" Kagome said as she made a fist.

"As if!" Kikyo shouted.

"Let us down from here, and I promise to make your beating quick." Kagome said.

"Ummm…….NO!" Rin yelled back.

"What do I have to do to make you let us down?" Kagome screamed.

"There's nothing you can do. We aren't gonna let you two down." Kikyo spat out.

"Kagome"

She turned to face Inuyasha.

"What?" she questioned.

"I can probably jump down from here." he answered, as he looked down and scouted out the area.

"Are you sure?" Kagome question.

"Hell yeah." he replied with a smile.

Kagome nodded her head. "Okay, good"

"I-I have to carry you though…." Inuyasha said, as he blushed a bit.

"Okay…" Kagome responded, as she was lifted up into Inuyasha's arms. He carried her bridal style.

He then pushed off the chair he was sitting on, and jumped off into the air.

Rin took in a quick gasp of air. She didn't expect them to do that. 'Alright, plan B then.' she thought to herself, as she nodded at Kikyo.

Kikyo understood what she meant, and ran behind one of the rides.

Inuyasha swiftly jumped onto the ground, with Kagome in his arms. He gently placed Kagome on her feet on the ground.

Kagome formed a fist with her right hand, then punched her left hand.

"Game over bitches!" she yelled at Rin.

"Or so you think….." Rin began.

"No, I know for a fact that this is over." Kagome answered with a sly smile.

"It's far from over Kagome." Rin answered, as Kikyo came out from behind one of the rides. Sango and Miroku were sitting on two chairs. They were tied up at their hands and feet. Kikyo stood over them, holding a knife to Sango's neck.

Kagome opened her mouth wide with shock.

"You bitch! You knew you couldn't beat me in a fight, so you went and tried to hold Sango and Miroku for ransom? Man, how stupid can you get?" Kagome yelled at them.

Rin just laughed, as Kikyo's knife pierced Sango's neck, and she let out a soft cry.

"No, Sango!" Miroku yelled. "Leave her alone!!" he screamed.

"Go on Kikyo, put duck tape on their mouths to shut them up!" Rin called out.

"Don't bother! I'll have killed you before that!!!" Kagome yelled, as she ran towards Rin, with her fists ready to punch her.

Rin just shook her finger at Kagome. "I don't think so." she said, as Kagome heard Sango let out another cry, as Kikyo cut her deeply.

"Sango!" Kagome yelled.

Rin then took that chance to hit Kagome. She punched her in the face, then in her stomach, and sent her flying backwards. Kagome stopped herself by pushing into the ground with her feet. She then wiped away the blood that trickled down her face from her mouth.

"Kagome!!" Inuyasha yelled, as he ran over to her side.

"Every time you get too close to me, your little friend Sango will get cut even more." Rin said as she laughed.

'Damn….' Kagome thought to herself, as Inuyasha grabbed onto her arm to help her up. 'What am I gonna do?'

-----------------------------------  
oOo, sorry to leave you hangin, but that's the end of this chapter!!!! What did you think of it? Did you like it?

Eeek, bad news for Sango, eh?

Anyways, you know the drill. You have read this chapter, and now you must review, or suffer the consequences of me not updating soon!!!!! MUAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! FEAR ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! lol. Just kiddin……….BUT REVIEW OR FACE NO UPDATES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	15. The Escape and The End

Kagome stood next to Inuyasha, as Rin gazed upon them and laughed.

"Kagome, you look so deep in thought…..don't think too hard, or you'll hurt yourself." Rin said, as she and Kikyo laughed.

Kagome gritted her teeth. "Stop laughing you hore."

Inuyasha let a low growl escape his lips. "You let them go now, or you are seriously asking for it!" he cracked his knuckles.

"Go ahead" Rin said with a smile. "Come on and attack me."

A drop of sweat rolled down Kagome's face, and hit the floor.

"Don't" she said simply to Inuyasha.

He backed down.

'What am I gonna do?' Kagome thought to herself.

"Well, since it looks like you two aren't going anywhere for a while, why don't you have a seat and join your friends?" Kikyo said, as she pulled two seats next to Sango and Miroku.

Rin stepped over to where Kagome was. "Here, take a seat!" she yelled, as she pushed Kagome onto the chair.

"Don't touch me." Kagome said, as she fell into the chair.

Inuyasha jerked forward a bit, wanting to help Kagome.

"You sit you ass down in that chair next to Kagome." Rin said to him.

Inuyasha sat down, as Kikyo tied the two of them up.

"Kikyo, why are you doing this?" Inuyasha questioned.

"I need a hobby, Inu-baby." she said, as she blew a kiss to Inuyasha.

He rolled his eyes in response.

"Spoil sport!" she said, as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"We'll be right back. We're gonna shut off all the lights, because every one's gone home already." Rin said, as Kikyo joined her side. "Let's go."

The two girls walked away to shut off all the lights.

"Sango, are you alright?" Kagome asked quickly.

Sango nodded her head in response.

"Good, because I have a plan." Kagome said with a sly smile.

She leaned in, and informed her friends on what she was going to do.

---------  
A few minutes later, Kikyo and Rin returned.

Kikyo went back to standing next to the four people who sat tied up in their chairs. She held up her knife next to Sango's neck.

"So my bitches, did you miss me?" Rin asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, as much as I could miss anything that's a gay, ass, loser, bitchy, hore like you." Kagome replied with a grin.

"Ha……ha….." she replied.

"So Rin, the million dollar question, why do you hate me so much?" Kagome asked curiously.

"_Why?_ You want to know why I hate, _you?_" Rin asked, as she looked away.

"Yeah. Why, can't you answer that?" Kagome replied back.

Rin immediately turned back around, clenched her fists, and stared straight back into Kagome's eyes.

"I can answer that question easily. You a lousy, no good friend, who is a spoiled little brat, who gets anything, and anyone she wants. You're a selfish, arrogant, and jerk, who wouldn't know a brain if it jumped out and bit her in the ass. You a no good friend, who thinks she is better than everyone else. You traded in me, for that stupid ass, Sango. Plus, you're a low life, why no personality, no friends, no life, and _certainly _no good boyfriend!!!!!!" she screamed, as she glared back at Kagome.

Kikyo looked at Rin with empathy. She had temporarily let her guard down.

"Perfect!" Inuyasha yelled, as Sango stepped on Kikyo's foot. She therefore threw her pocket knife up into the air. Inuyasha used his claws to cut through the rope that was tied around his hands. He then stretched out his hand, and grabbed the knife. He then quickly cut all of them loose.

Rin and Kikyo were in shock.

Kagome made a fist.

"Ready to die?" she asked with a grin.

Kikyo and Rin screamed, as they ran away.

"Wahoo!!!" Sango yelled, as she jumped up into the air.

"That was sooo sweet!" Miroku yelled, as he high-fived Inuyasha. Then Miroku turned around and hugged Sango.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Uh huh!" she replied with a smile.

"Great job Inuyasha!" Kagome said, as she gave him thumbs up.

"Yeah!" Inuyasha nodded.

"Oh my god, I just realized something!!!" Sango cried out.

"What?" Kagome asked, worried.

"DUH!!! The fireworks!!!"

"Oh yeah, we never got fireworks….." Kagome said, as she looked down at the ground.

"Hold on…" Inuyasha said, as he pulled Miroku with him behind a popcorn stand.

They both came out with fireworks in there hands.

"We can make our own fireworks!" Miroku said with a grin.

Kagome and Sango laughed.

About a couple minutes later, they had set up the fireworks, and they were good to go.

"Count down!!" Sango cried out.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

0…

BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The fireworks exploded into formations in the sky. A dazzling ray of all the colors in the rainbow.

"Good night we had, Sango my dear?" Miroku asked, as he leaned in towards Sango.

"Great night." she replied, as she leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

"So…did you have fun tonight?" Inuyasha asked, as he sat down on the grass next to Kagome.

"Yeah, as much fun as you possibly can have, almost being killed." she replied with a laugh.

"Well, at least you had a good time." Inuyasha said, as he slowly leaned in towards Kagome.

"Yeah….a good time…." she answered, as she leaned in and kissed him passionately on the lips.

THE END

--------------------------  
Aww, the dreaded words, 'the end'. Sorry folks, but indeed its true. This story is finally over.

Super short last chapter if you ask me! lol ;

Did you enjoy this chapter? I hope you did, cuz it was the last.

So what did you think of my story? I really hope that you liked it!

I would just like to thank everyone that ever reviewed my story. Your thoughts on these chapters were most appreciated, and I hope that you will read my other stories.

Thanks a lot!!!

Bye for now!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
